The mosquito-borne dengue virus serotypes 1-4 (DENV1-4) are included in the National Institute of Allergy and Infectious Disease (NIAID) list of Category A, B, or C emerging human pathogens along with yellow fever virus (YFV), West Nile virus (WNV), and Japanese encephalitis virus (JEV). DENVs cause serious illnesses associated with considerable morbidity and mortality. According to World Health Organization estimates, globally over 50 million people suffer from the symptoms of dengue fever annually, and of these at least 250,000 cases develop into dengue hemorrhagic fever (DHF) or dengue shock syndrome (DSS) resulting in considerable mortality, particularly among children in South Asian Countries. The World Health Organization estimates that 2.5 billion people (˜40% of the world's population) live in areas that have increased risk of contracting dengue virus infections. Frequent outbreaks occur in the Americas including the continental U.S., mainly in the Southern states as well as in Puerto Rico and Hawaii. There is neither a vaccine nor antiviral therapeutic currently available for human use.